


Writing

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he writes letters to Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

Dom likes writing.

Sometimes he writes letters to Billy.

He leaves them in odd places, places only Billy will find them.

Sometimes they’re romantic – _I love you._

Sometimes they’re not – _You cunt, you ate all the ice cream._

A lot of the time they’re little more than – _3 o’clock_

Billy always knows what Dom means by 3 o’clock. Dom means a good fuck in the warm afternoon sunlight, filtering through dusty blinds. Dom means Billy, on his knees, shouting hoarsely as Dom fucks him from behind, his thrusts short and tight. Dom means his hands on Billy’s cock, his palms slick with sweat, moving slowly and smoothly, up and down.

Billy knows that Dom means his mouth on Billy’s cock, hot and wet, his tongue stroking and gliding over his flesh.

Billy knows that Dom means that a very sweaty, very sore, very satisfied Billy will fall asleep in his arms later that day.

And Billy knows that he will be expected to repay the favor soon enough.

Sometimes Billy leaves letters for Dom in odd places, places only Dom will find them.

Usually they’re little more than - _Thanks._  



End file.
